1. Field of Invention
This invention is in the field of an apparatus for securing a portable media or audio player to a drum kit or other musical instrument or a support.
2. Background of the Invention
Various types and sizes of media or audio players are available for use by a musical instrument playing musician. Frequently, musicians, especially drummers, use the media/audio players to produce accompaniment for practicing or performing the operation of their chosen musical instrument. Accordingly, the musician must change, from time-to-time, between operation of the media/audio player and the musical instrument.
Under such circumstances, conventional use and operation methods for the media or audio players have typically been inadequate. Typically, the musician cannot always have the musical instrument and the media/audio player within operable reach, thereby increasing the down-time associated with operating the media/audio player. Furthermore, the typical location for the musician to place the media/audio player is not readily adaptable to media/audio players of differing sizes and shapes.